


Между двух Дождей

by IrhelSol



Series: варенье [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gunplay, Kink, M/M, Male Slash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Rating: NC17, Slash, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, midi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 15:36:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13193157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrhelSol/pseuds/IrhelSol
Summary: писал на заявку с кинков: "Сквало/Гокудера. Гокудере в руки попадает диск с записью боев Сквало. Неожиданно для себя Гокудера западает на Сквало. Сквало застукивает его дрочащим на видеозаписи", но сильно дополнил её Ямамото





	Между двух Дождей

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sabaku_no_Shukaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabaku_no_Shukaku/gifts).



> Беты: Sabaku no Shukaku, Noire Soleil, souhait

Хаято перебрал стопку неразобранных счетов, ругаясь на придурка Ямамото сквозь зубы, нашёл мятый блокнот с цифрами и адресами, кучу визитных карточек и две копии контракта, изрисованные галочками и собачьими мордами, – художник из Ямамото посредственный, хуже, чем нянька из Хаято. А ещё у Ямамото было своё, довольно своеобразное и затейливое понятие о порядке. Хаято досадливо цокнул языком: мозг, привыкший к математической точности, буксовал.  
  
«Где-то на столе, глянь под синей папкой», – напутствовал этот придурок. Но где? Где здесь синяя папка?! Дьявол тебя раздери, Ямамото!  
  
Хаято наугад схватил первую попавшуюся тёмную папку, цвет которой отдаленно напоминал синий, обнаружил нужные бумаги и тут же с победным «Есть!» смахнул стаканчик с недопитым кофе. Который, конечно, пролился на стол. И, конечно, залил крышку ноутбука. Хаято на мгновение замер, а затем раздражённо чертыхнулся и схватился за салфетки. Сам он с потрохами сожрал бы недоумка, изгадившего его ноут. Насухо промокнув гладкий корпус снаружи, он бездумно откинул крышку, чтобы проверить, не натекло ли под неё. Спустя секунду по кабинету разнёсся знакомый до звона в ушах вопль.  
  
Сквало.  
  
Хаято судорожно кликнул на паузу и облегчённо выдохнул. Ясно, почему Ямамото уехал раздосадованным, – его оторвали от очередной записи боёв. О них знали все хранители, но никто ни разу не видел. Этакий секрет Полишинеля.  
  
Хаято отложил бумаги, сел в кресло, прикурил сигарету и нажал на «Play». В конце концов как правая рука Десятого он обязан быть в курсе, нет ли на дисках чего-нибудь сомнительного. В духе Варии использовать дружбу мечников в корыстных целях. А может, на записях и вовсе двадцать пятый кадр, программирующий Ямамото на предательство – кто их разберёт?  
  
«Он уже пару лет только и делает, что просматривает их и тренируется», – хмыкнул внутренний голос, но Хаято отмахнулся. План у Варии мог быть долгоиграющим. Так что неплохо бы сделать копию диска.  
  
С этими мыслями Хаято сосредоточился на записи. И залип.  
  
Работать лично с капитаном Варии ему не доводилось. Пару раз случались совместные миссии с бандой Занзаса, но тогда было не до любования чужими трюками. А в Конфликте колец – во время боя двух хранителей Дождя – Хаято слишком волновался за Ямамото, чтобы пялиться на Сквало. Он помнил только ощущения от боя и потоки воды отовсюду.  
  
Сквало сражался играючи. Ухмыляясь, словно сорвал куш за покерным столиком, и скалясь не хуже тысячи чертей. Пританцовывал и делал смелые выпады, кружил вокруг жертвы точь-в-точь как акула, теснил; и облизывался, пустив первую кровь. Подвижное лицо его излучало то азарт, то буйство, а под конец – и скуку, но глаза... глаза оставались холодными, а взгляд – цепким, внимательным.  
  
Всё кончилось победой Сквало, яркой и неизбежной, и запись автоматически воспроизвелась с начала. Хаято сидел, боясь шелохнуться, жадно таращился в экран, а где-то на задворках погрязшего во всплеске эндорфинов мозга билась единственная мысль: «Скопировать диски».  
  
Постепенно Хаято пересмотрел всё, что смог найти у Ямамото.  
  
Бои длились разное время. Иногда несколько минут, иногда – секунд, порой затягивались или превращались в цирк и фарс. Хаято всё равно вело. Он захлёбывался происходящим на экране, напрягался всем телом в особенно острые моменты, закусывал костяшки пальцев, подскакивал и орал. Испытывал адреналиновый прилив, воодушевление, ярость.  
  
Когда запись подходила к концу, Хаято утирал лоб и валил в душ – успокоиться и унять озноб, или в тир – выплеснуть напряжение. А на тренировках перед глазами вместо Хром или Ямамото то и дело мелькала гибкая фигура Сквало, росчерки меча в воздухе и его белые волосы.  
  
Хаято не выдерживал и уходил дрочить. И старался не-думать-не-думать-не-думать о Сквало; о холодном протезе и горячей ладони на плечах, талии или яйцах. Хаято зажмуривался и думал-думал-думал о тоненькой Хром с влажным и чуть рассеянным взглядом, о стервозно-яркой М.М. и её чулках на подвязках, о кружевных лифчиках Хару, подсмотренных в совместном походе на пляж, о Ямамото и его жёстких руках...  
  
Тут Хаято вздрагивал и открывал глаза. Становилось неуютно. Ему всегда становилось неуютно, когда он мысленно возвращался к Ямамото.  
  
Хаято вспоминал: силуэт на фоне неба, крепкие мышцы под смуглой чистой кожей, узкие бёдра и широкие плечи. И руки с разбитыми костяшками.  
  
Он судорожно втягивал воздух, сжимая член. Картинки упорно лезли в голову: эти руки на его спине, твёрдые пальцы, оставляющие следы, тискающие его зад, растягивающие дырку...  
  
Ноги Хаято подгибались, невольно поджимались ягодицы, и он кончал. Долго восстанавливал дыхание, а потом запускал следующий диск или пересматривал предыдущий. Ему было мало Сквало, и он хотел забыть Ямамото.  
  
*  
  
Двигался Сквало по-разному. Бывало – с лёгкостью, словно ничего не весит. Хотя как-то раз они сцепились, и Хаято на собственной шкуре убедился, что Сквало, несмотря на внешнюю худобу, чертовски тяжёлый, дьявольски злой и дерётся так, будто Хаято его мать шлюхой обозвал. Он бы сам за это убил, а Сквало, похоже, ещё и расчленил бы.  
  
Иной раз он топал сапогами громче своего босса и атаковал резко и тяжело. Однажды проткнул одному доходяге брюхо и проворачивал меч секунд десять. Он не был похож на кровожадного психа, но заострённое лицо его в такие моменты искажалось раздражением и злобой.  
  
Хаято заворожённо смотрел, стискивал зубы и яростно дрочил на кровь на лице и одежде Сквало.  
  
*  
В тир Хаято пришёл в обед, пока не набилось народу. Это гарантировало, что не придётся толкаться, выискивая свободную позицию, – очень хотелось побыть одному. Но едва переступив порог, он увидел, что его желанию не сбыться. У последней кабинки стоял мрачный Ямамото и сосредоточенно перезаряжал обойму. Опять, наверное, скрывался от Сквало, который приехал к Десятому.  
  
Хаято эти визиты не нравились. Какие тайные дела у них могут быть с Варией? Десятый обещал потом всё рассказать, но Хаято знал босса не первый день, и уж скрытничать и недоговаривать тот приноровился мастерски. Оставалось только ждать.  
  
А вот придурка Ямамото нужно раскрутить на чистосердечное не откладывая. Они со Сквало, похоже, рассорились из-за дисков. Хаято просмотрел уже штук десять, даже запомнил несколько приёмов и узнал те, что позаимствовал из арсенала Ямамото, обточив под собственный стиль. И почему бейсбольный придурок врал, что не собирается посвящать жизнь мечу, если сам не выпускает катану из рук?..  
  
Хаято не любил вмешиваться в чужие дела и лезть с советами. Но Ямамото вернулся с миссии потрёпанный, хмурый, и единственное, что придавало ему беззаботное выражение, это привезённая с собой коробочка с ласточкой Дождя, которую он выпускал так часто, как мог.  
  
«Идиот, – устало и больше для проформы думал Хаято. – Это же оружие, а не домашний питомец!»  
  
Покачав головой, он надел наушники и, привычно управляя рычагом, отодвинул механизм с мишенью ещё на пять метров. Медленно выдохнул сквозь зубы и напомнил себе, что рука не должна дрогнуть, ибо автоматика. И без того бесит-бесит-бесит, что надо передергивать каждый раз после выстрела.  
  
Нет уж, сначала он спустит пар, а потом припрёт Ямамото к стенке...  
  
Не успел Хаято разрядить первую обойму – традиции Семьи требовали уверенного владения и обычным оружием тоже, – как в тире появился Сквало. Сразу пахнуло озоном и тщательно скрываемым напряжением. Хаято недовольно цыкнул и помянул неприличным словом всю родню Сквало до третьего колена.  
  
«Вот и поговорил по душам с Ямамото», – раздраженно подумал он и крепче сжал ствол в руке.  
  
Вместо того чтобы спустить магазин мишени четко в лоб и сердце, он превратил кусок фанеры в сито, ни разу не задев жизненно важные органы. Злился на Сквало, на Ямамото и на себя. В особенности – на себя.  
  
Какое ему дело, о чём они там болтают?! Почему стоит перед глазами воспоминание-образ, как по-хозяйски лёг протез в чёрной перчатке на плечо Ямамото? Почему лезущие в лицо длинные волосы и голос Сквало рождают внутри безотчётную тревогу? А тон, резкий и насмешливый, шумной волной прибоя приносит эхо обронённого: «Хочу вставить» и «Да ебал я!..» – расплату за нерасторопность Хаято, не успевшего быстро натянуть наушники обратно.  
  
Он упрямо всаживал пулю за пулей в «никуда», пока кто-то не хлопнул его по плечу. Хаято медленно обернулся, уже зная, кого увидит. Нарастающее желание спустить остаток обоймы в живого противника стало почти непреодолимым.  
  
– Тебе что, жить надоело? Ещё раз подкрадешься со спины, пошлю все правила в задницу и продырявлю твою тупую белобрысую башку!  
  
– Ты только что разрядил магазин в ноль, пацан, – осклабился Сквало, косясь в сторону как попало расстрелянной мишени. В гнусную ухмылку сразу же захотелось засветить кулаком.  
  
Хаято смутился и заорал:  
  
– Чего тебе надо?!  
  
«Он не читает мои мысли, нет», – нервно кольнуло в затылке.  
  
– Тише ты, – ухмылка сползла с худощавого лица. Некрасивого, но выразительного и... какого чёрта, с каких пор он стал обращать внимание на такие детали?!  
  
Сквало заговорил тихо и серьёзно:  
  
– Расслабься, бешеный, не обижу. Я, может, хочу пригласить тебя куда-нибудь выбраться вдвоём. Ты и я, выпивка и закатное море. Пойдёшь?  
  
Это до боли напомнило ему предложения Ямамото, и Хаято бездумно врезал. Сквало ловко ушёл от удара и атаковал в ответ, но Хаято уже знал этот приём и блокировал.  
  
– Ни хрена себе! А пацан этому финту неделю учился! Может быть, стоило тебя взять в ученики?  
  
Хаято понял, что краснеет. Взгляд Ямамото обжигал спину не хуже пламени; по реакции было ясно – спалился как малолетка.  
  
– Ну, – буркнул Хаято, – если по делу, тогда пошли, я курить хочу. А нет – катись к чёрту, не до твоих подъёбов.  
  
Сквало нахмурился.  
  
– Надо сказать твоему боссу, чтобы отправил тебя в отпуск, а то нервишки шалят, я смотрю. Заодно и придурка своего прихватил бы, – небрежный кивок на молчащего Ямамото. – Пошли, выйдем, дело и правда есть.  
  
«Он не мой, а твой придурок», – едва не возразил Хаято, но вовремя прикусил язык. Быстро отложил наушники и глок и, не оборачиваясь на Ямамото, бросился догонять Сквало.  
  
*  
– Скажи, пацан ведь тренируется? – спросил Сквало после долгого молчания. Хаято к тому времени успел выкурить полторы сигареты.  
  
Это походило на допрос; Сквало в самом деле был одержим путём меча – и в нём видел предназначение Ямамото. Упорство Сквало вызывало уважение. Но Хаято отчётливо понимал ещё кое-что: если бы его самого с таким же упорством преследовали – пусть даже из благих побуждений, – он бы того благодетеля давно уже нашпиговал динамитом.  
  
– Нет, – соврал Хаято, сходя с ума от ревности. Потребовалась вся выдержка, чтобы деланно равнодушно спросить, выбивая очередную сигарету из пачки: – Что за тупые шуточки про пригласить куда-нибудь?  
  
...Спросить, чтобы опять выдать себя с головой. Хаято невесело хмыкнул, сунул сигарету в рот и глянул исподлобья на Сквало.  
  
– Какие шуточки, я говорил серьёзно, – тихо и спокойно отозвался тот.  
  
– Значит, выпивка и закатное море? Да ты романтик! Придётся купить новые плавки и галстук-бабочку, – неуклюже отшутился Хаято.  
  
– Плавки можешь не надевать. – Сквало приблизился, нарушая все мыслимые личные границы, и Хаято еле сдержал дрожь предвкушения и досады на то, как легко повёлся на провокацию.  
  
От руки Сквало, опустившейся на грудь, веяло теплом и опасностью, а сам Сквало напоминал цунами. Неожиданно тонкие, все в мелких белесых шрамах, его пальцы дотронулись до цепочек на шее, щекотно и чувственно, а затем отняли и затушили сигарету. Они двигались будто отдельно от Сквало, поймавшего его взгляд на крючок. Или на гарпун, не меньше – Хаято, может и увернулся бы, если бы не жаркое лихорадочное забытье, забившее голову прозрачной ватой, и непреодолимое желание целовать и облизывать чужой рот.  
  
Хаято не вытерпел, впился в него, раскрылся весь навстречу, лишаясь разом дыхания и самообладания, и в спешке разодрал губу о мелкие острые зубы...  
  
...А после – с трудом сфокусировался на ошалелом выражении лица, на напряжённо раздувающихся крыльях носа и расширившихся зрачках – Сквало не шли тёмные глаза. Совсем.  
  
«Как у сраного демона из «Сверхъестественного», – подумал Хаято и сам себе удивился – откуда ж столько хлама в голове.  
  
Но эти мысли скомкались и потонули в тесном сплетении языков, в укусах и мокрых звуках поцелуев. В привкусе крови, зубной пасты и фруктовой жвачки, которую часто жевал Ямамото. И в трёх разных запахах туалетной воды.  
  
Колени у Хаято подогнулись, зазвенели от напряжения, а может, это кровь ударила в голову. И дрожь пробежала по телу, тревожа подвески и фенечки. Чёлка Сквало лезла в рот, дыхания не хватало, но и так было хорошо. Так хорошо, что и сдохнуть не жалко.  
  
И только оторвавшись, откинув голову и ни черта не соображая, что делает, но «ещё-ещё-ещё», он ощутил как Сквало гладит его по взмокшей спине. И чужой стояк, упирающийся в промежность. Горячо и безумно, как очередное сражение в записи. Хаято трясло, Сквало тяжело дышал, и от разнузданного траха их отделяла только одежда. Жалкая-жалкая преграда.  
  
Преодолеть которую не удалось.  
  
Их застукал растерянный Ямамото, и Хаято твёрдо понял: он бы и на Ямамото сейчас набросился, зацеловал бы, тёрся бы об него как кот, забил бы ему глотку динамитом за то, что оставляет свой запах на Сквало... За то, что он, Хаято, здесь лишний.  
  
Хаято ушёл молча, по пути швырнув в помойку измятую пачку сигарет.  
  
В голове свербило: «Какой член у Сквало? Было ли уже что-то у них с Ямамото? И как теперь, как, Лохнесское чудовище им в зад, он будет извиняться?..»  
  
Хаято ненавидел себя за эти мысли.  
  
*  
Хаято шёл, заложив руки в карманы, и думал о Ямамото. Он же сначала его всерьез не воспринимал, сам на себя злился, что запал на такого придурка, надеялся, что пройдет. Позже, когда проникся невольным уважением, решил, что ему не нужны отношения внутри Семьи, мешающие работе. Думал, что справился. Прошло. А потом сорвался, глядя, как Сквало таскается к Ямамото изо дня в день с этими проклятущими дисками, словно пылкий ухажёр с букетами цветов и конфетами к любовнице. Давил, душил в себе ядовитую зависть и отголоски ревности, пока сам не подсел на записи боёвок с участием Сквало и не пропал окончательно. Тогда только понял отчасти, почему Ямамото восхищается Сквало и так увлечён всем этим.  
  
Шигуре Кинтоки. Красивый меч. Красивый, как и его хозяин.  
  
Хаято вспомнил, как Ямамото пытался пригласить его куда-нибудь, давно ещё, в самом начале, и Хаято тогда загорелся идеей, собирался за компанию и Цуну позвать, дурак малолетний, а когда Ямамото, смущённо улыбаясь, признался, что позвал только его, чтобы побыть вместе, струхнул. Дал обратный ход, начал возмущаться и вопить, что ни о каких «вместе» не может быть и речи.  
  
«Словно высокородная синьорина, которую по заднице уличный хулиган хлопнул», – чертыхался потом Хаято, оглядываясь назад. Но получилось как-то уж слишком театрально, для виду.  
  
«Как же он, Гокудера Хаято – и подпустит к себе такого как Ямамото», – хмыкнул он про себя через пару лет.  
  
Тут любой дурак сообразил бы, что к чему, а Ямамото дураком не был. И при первом удобном случае попытку повторил. И повторял с тех пор периодически, упорно, как отбивал мячи в своём бейсболе. Хаято отказывал, посылая по всем известному адресу, но с каждым разом – всё менее уверенно и охотно.  
  
А потом в запахе Вонгольского Дождя появились чужие нотки. Позже – эти диски.  
  
И Хаято сорвало с резьбы.  
  
*  
Хаято прятался за перегородкой кабинки тира, сжимая верный глок и держа вес полной обоймы изо всех сил. И вслушивался, что происходит в соседней, облизывая сохнущие от волнения губы.  
  
За стенкой трахались Сквало и Ямамото; Хаято просто знал это, хотя не помнил, как те зашли в кабинку, не слышал их голосов, только возню, похожую на драку, сотрясающую стены, затем громкий стук, будто кто-то упал. Слышал своё тяжёлое, сбитое дыхание, шлепки влажной кожи о кожу под вскрики, протяжные стоны – полный набор из сетевых порно-роликов, на которые Хаято надрачивал по юности.  
  
Воображение живо дорисовало всё остальное. Полураздетого Ямамото на кителе Сквало, с расстёгнутой рубашкой, спущенными штанами и разведёнными ногами. Его колени на сгибах локтей Сквало, и влажную смуглую грудь – она вздымалась и опадала как волны в океане, пальцы, комкающие подкладку кителя, и лицо, перекошенное судорогой удовольствия.  
  
Член Сквало твёрдым поршнем с хлюпаньем от обилия густой силиконовой смазки входил в раскрытую задницу Ямамото. Белые волосы елозили по спине Сквало – мышцы волной ходили под светлой кожей, – по судорожно сокращающемуся животу Ямамото. Красивый рот Ямамото был приоткрыт, а на скулах Сквало желваки плясали канкан. И Хаято от всего этого стало невыносимо жарко, хорошо, до сладкого тягучего возбуждения, так, что и дрочить не хотелось. Он готов был кончить без рук, а потом ворваться в кабинку и перестрелять этих идиотов, как в дешёвом любовном романе.  
  
Ладони Хаято скользили по нагревшейся рукояти глока; он сглотнул, пристраивая палец к спусковому крючку, и выскочил из своей кабинки. И встал как вкопанный на пороге соседней.  
  
Происходящее доходило разрозненными фрагментами: спина и волосы Сквало, напряжённые бёдра, белые колени на сгибах локтей, и распростёртый на полу он – Гокудера Хаято. С поплывшим взглядом, яркими пятнами на щеках и шее и спермой на животе.  
  
С членом Сквало в заднице.  
  
Хаято выронил глок, громыхнул выстрел, – и он подскочил на кровати, жадно хватая ртом воздух.  
  
Простыня липла к спине, темнота плясала перед глазами и вокруг Хаято, сердце таранило рёбра. Довершали очарование момента мокрые трусы и затухающие в теле судороги оргазма.  
  
Хаято витиевато выругался, попытался сползти с кровати, но обессиленно рухнул на пол. Прижался к нему горячим лбом и попытался выровнять дыхание.  
  
Медленно, без резких движений добраться до душа, напиться воды, а лучше – чего покрепче, а потом всё хорошенько обдумать. Да, вот так.  
  
Он брезгливо стянул с себя трусы, перевернулся на спину и покусал губу, восстанавливая картинки из сна.  
  
«А может... Может, эта сумасшедшая идея не так уж плоха?..»  
  
*  
Сумасшедшая идея оказалась очень смутной; сотканная скорей из нечётких желаний, вроде «я и Сквало» и «я и Ямамото», чем из внятных слов, объясняющих, кто, с кем и как. И это «как», в его понимании, не кто кого, а все они, вместе – единое целое, не царапающее гордость и амбиции каждого из них и предполагающее, что в живых, то есть целыми и невредимыми, останутся все. Ну или хотя бы условно целыми и невредимыми.  
  
Хаято успел понять про себя, что ревновал Сквало к Ямамото, Ямамото к Сквало, Ямамото к бейсболу и суши, Сквало к его клятве, заодно терпеть не мог за характер; Ямамото не выносил за идиотизм, а их обоих – за глупую страсть и одержимость путём меча. Да и себя, сказать по правде, считал полным кретином, раз умудрился втрескаться в обоих. Одна проблема: в Италии с этим будет сложно, ведь подставлять никого из своих не хотелось. Будь они в Японии, на мужеложство там, скорее всего, закрыли бы глаза, но здесь...  
  
Когда Сквало стал для него «своим», Хаято не понял; разозлился, выкурил сигарету, посбивав пару-тройку бумажных самолётиков динамитом, и махнул рукой. Свой так свой. Вария и так была частью Вонголы, как бы там Занзас не выпендривался.  
  
Но фортуна плюнула на Хаято и ушла в загул на всю неделю. Пересечься ни с кем из этих двоих нормально не получалось; только перекинуться парой слов по делу, поймать пристальный взгляд Сквало на себе да заметить, как Ямамото отводит глаза и хмурится. А ещё пять раз разминуться буквально на минуту, расстроить Десятого своей рассеянностью, попасть под дождь, едва не кончить от этого, почувствовать, как съезжает крыша, и закрыться у себя в комнате.  
  
Просидев в ванной больше часа и переодевшись в сухое, Хаято бездумно побродил по спальне, пощёлкал вкладки в ноутбуке и не заметил, как рука сама потянулась к злосчастным дискам.  
  
На второй минуте Хаято расстегнул штаны и обхватил член кулаком. Это был бой, засмотренный до дыр, так что местами картинка перескакивала, глотая кадры, а дисковод скрипел и давился. Но Хаято помнил запись наизусть и, прикрыв глаза, восстанавливал её мысленно по секунде.  
  
Вот Сквало принимает стойку, и по кромке меча скользит солнечный блик.  
  
Хаято сплюнул на ладонь и провёл ею по члену. Оттянул крайнюю плоть с головки и прижал венку под ней.  
  
Вот Сквало сделал шаг и на мгновение исчез из поля зрения, затем в камеру плеснуло белой пеной волос, а воздух расчертил тихий свист стали.  
  
Хаято плавно задвигал рукой, второй поглаживая наливающиеся тяжестью яйца, – и едва не подпрыгнул в кресле, когда на плечо опустилось что-то тяжёлое.  
  
– Так вот откуда ты знаешь мои приёмы! Сукин сын! Я откручу Ямамото голову за то, что он сливает диски тебе! Или ты их крадёшь?  
  
Сквало весело скалился, цепко удерживая Хаято в кресле и ничуть не смущаясь, – да как будто умел он смущаться!  
  
Рука у Хаято дёрнулась, яйца до боли поджались; он попытался успокоить разошедшееся вмиг сердце.  
  
– Стучаться, блядь, надо, – процедил он, зажимая член у основания и отчётливо ощущая, как ломит плечи и спину от напряжения.  
  
– Я шёл к пацану, услышал свой голос, решил поймать его на горячем, – пожал плечами Сквало, – у вас комнаты соседние, а замки на двери одинаковые. Жмот этот ваш Десятый, – с ухмылочкой крутанул на пальце знакомый ключ. – А ты продолжай, не отвлекайся.  
  
Сквало-на-диске победно заорал, и у Хаято сами собой дернулись ноги, разъезжаясь по креслу.  
  
– А ты у нас вуайерист, значит, – пошёл на принцип Хаято, вскидывая подбородок. Прищурился, облизывая губы, прошёлся кулаком по члену пару раз, раскрытой ладонью мазнул по головке, зашипев от ее чувствительности, но так и не отвел взгляда.  
  
– А ты – эксгибиционист, – протянул Сквало в ответ, блеснув полубезумной улыбкой; плюхнулся на кровать. Он явно не собирался уходить.  
  
Хаято пошёл мурашками от неприкрытого интереса во взгляде напротив, от ожидания, нетерпения. Подбородок у Сквало стал твёрдым и резким, зрачки его сузились, в глазах пробудились вызов и любопытство, они приобрели знакомое хищное выражение. Хаято загляделся и только спустя несколько секунд вспомнил, что собирался делать. Член дёрнулся, из щели потекло. Хаято заработал кулаком быстро и сердито, намеренно причиняя себе боль, словно бы хотел поскорее избавиться и от возбуждения, и от присутствия Сквало. Хлюпая смазкой, глядя глаза в глаза, вскидывал бёдра, невзирая на то, что они ныли и скользили по креслу. Вело его зверски, и, кажется, это было взаимно – Сквало дышал тяжело и часто.  
  
Знакомо пахнуло дождём и мокрой листвой; Хаято прикрыл веки, всхлипнул, мелко вздрагивая. Сквозь вату в ушах донёсся тихий скрип. Лицо Сквало, узкое и острое, стало пугающим от отразившейся на нём одержимости. Он весь поддался вперёд, как бы говоря: «Ну!»  
  
От его близости кожа горела, кровь тяжело пульсировала в паху, а мышцы ног сводило, и, когда Сквало заорал: «Давай!», Хаято кончил, срываясь на хриплый стон, задыхаясь от духоты и удовольствия. Он свалился с кресла без сил, заляпавшись спермой почти по горло.  
  
– Твою ж!.. – донеслось сквозь гул в ушах. Кажется, Сквало подскочил к нему, попытался поднять, крича, какой он придурок и живой ли он вообще, но Хаято не мог ответить. Хотелось истерически заржать в голос, но сил хватило только на тихое хихиканье.  
  
  
Уложив на диван, где даже ноги было не вытянуть, Сквало отпаивал его коньяком, хмуро всматривался, словно пытался убедиться, что он не тронулся умом, – напрасно, Хаято считал себя законченным психом, но сил на то, чтобы беспокоиться ещё и об этом, не находил. Он отмахивался от Сквало, курил, пытался ртом ловить белоснежные пряди волос и вяло размышлял, не застегнуть ли штаны. Знал, что, когда отойдёт, будет корить себя, злиться и сгорать от стыда, но сейчас он наслаждался опустошённостью и ленью в теле.  
  
А может, это успокаивающее пламя Дождя так на него действовало. Или сам Сквало. Двигаться без особой нужды не хотелось – только целоваться. Сквало молчал. Глотал коньяк из стакана, долго глядел на Хаято исподлобья; поймал за подбородок, притянул к себе и в самом деле поцеловал: мокро и развязно, с языком, делясь коньячной горечью и солью моря. А после отправил в душ.  
  
Когда Хаято вышел, Сквало уже и след простыл. Дверь в комнату была чуть приоткрыта, а в коридоре раздавались звуки удаляющихся шагов и голоса.  
  
Хаято выбил из пачки сигарету и задумался.  
  
*  
Выследить их по отпечатку пламени оказалось просто. Два Дождя давали мощный фон в затемнённом уголке сада. Вскарабкавшись на раскидистый дуб, Хаято затаился в листве и вслушался. Он собирался нагнать их и поговорить, но, уловив в споре своё имя, решил не торопиться, прощупать почву и настроение у обоих. Ведь Сквало ушёл из комнаты Хаято в тот момент, когда появился Ямамото, и это неожиданно больно задело.  
  
Сейчас Сквало стоял, прислонившись к дереву со скучающим видом, Ямамото же, кажется, переживал из-за разговора: то хмурился, то ни с того ни с сего смеялся, то эмоционально жестикулировал или мрачнел.  
  
– Ты не понимаешь, Сквало. Я так не могу. Не могу спокойно на вас смотреть – и выбрать тоже не могу. Мне всегда нравился Гокудера, буквально с первого дня появления его в школе.  
  
Хаято сжал в пальцах тонкие ветки до хруста. На сердце потеплело от слов Ямамото и стало горько от того, что сам он был дураком, пусть влюблённым, но эгоистичным. Меньше думал бы о себе и о благе Семьи, и Ямамото не пришлось бы выбирать.  
  
«А сам выбрать смог бы?» – тут же вцепился в него внутренний голос. Хаято сглотнул. Не смог бы. Теперь – нет.  
  
– А потом внезапно на голову свалился ты, – Ямамото широко улыбнулся, – ну, ты-то умеешь произвести впечатление.  
  
– Ага, устоять невозможно, – хмыкнул Сквало, – и от чувств к Хаято вот так просто отказаться не готов, я помню. Куда бежать, что делать – вопросы, достойные Шекспира.  
  
– Кто такой Шекспир? – пошутил Ямамото. Но за дурачеством в голосе проскользнули холодные нотки, и взгляд Ямамото потяжелел.  
  
– Знаешь же, я не собирался оставаться в мафии, бросать бейсбол и, как ты, вечно оттачивать свой стиль. Шигуре Соен Рю создан для убийств, но я не хочу никого убивать. А быть с тобой – значит стать убийцей.  
  
Хаято замер. Для него давно всё было решено. Его место рядом с Десятым в качестве его Правой руки, он часть Семьи. И он до сих пор немного гордился, что Ямамото, второй претендент на его должность при Десятом – да, он те шуточные споры воспринимал болезненно всерьёз, – не стал оспаривать выбор Цуны, но остался рядом, остался другом... и Хранителем.  
  
Так думал о Ямамото Хаято. А тот всё это время, оказывается, мечтал сбежать. Кинуть его, Десятого, Семью. Мафию. Его!..  
  
– Сбавь обороты, пацан, меньше пафоса. Спасибо и на том, что дурачка перестал включать и признался, наконец… – Сквало прихватил Ямамото за галстук и, игнорируя недобро сжатые в нитку губы, потянул на себя, – что я тебе нравлюсь, – и поймал Ямамото в поцелуй раньше, чем тот успел отшатнуться.  
  
Хаято не видел лица Ямамото, только его широкую ладонь на шее Сквало, поверх волос, и чувствовал острый предгрозовой запах влажности. Как дышать, он на время и вовсе забыл, разрываясь между ревностью и желанием рассмотреть поближе, разглядеть выражение лица Ямамото, дотронуться…  
  
Отстранившись, Сквало запрокинул голову и, щурясь на солнце, на пределе слышимости произнёс:  
  
– Говорю ещё раз, я все понимаю и подожду, пока тебе наскучат иллюзии о спокойной жизни вне мафии. Только не тяни слишком долго, окей? – Ямамото дёрнулся, но Сквало не отпустил. И смотрел не то зло, не то ожидающе, но всё равно серьёзно.  
  
– Что ещё? Ах, Гокудера, последний, значит, твой аргумент, – теперь и Хаято дёрнулся почти одновременно с Ямамото, – ладно, согласен и на Гокудеру. Мне он, в принципе, тоже нравится. И если ты не можешь выбрать – не выбирай, чёрт с тобой. – Секунду помолчал и насмешливо добавил: – Две задницы лучше одной. Почти как две катаны, а? – и хлопнул Ямамото по плечу.  
  
Хаято застыл в шоке от бешенства, а внизу тем временем, явно находясь в полном смятении, ругался Ямамото.  
  
Дальнейшее Хаято помнил смутно, голову заволокло яростью и пламенем урагана. Сознание выхватило и сохранило лишь отдельные фразы: «У тебя всё слишком просто, Сквало» и «Не буду я с тобой спорить! – Правильно, пацан, бесполезно»; и как долго, бесконечно долго слезал с дерева, борясь с болью во всём теле из-за попытки удержать рвущееся наружу пламя.  
  
Очнулся он на земле, утопленный в грязи. Сверху его поливал дождь, а по щекам хлестал Сквало. Хаято закашлялся, сплёвывая воду, заморгал, кривясь и морщась, и попытался его оттолкнуть.  
  
– Прекрати долбать своим пламенем! Хочешь, чтоб я сдох, ублюдок?!  
  
– Ну, слава Мадонне, оклемался, – Сквало отпустил его и присел на корточки. – Ты своим Ураганом полсада чуть не разнёс, ты в курсе? – спросил он, отбрасывая мокрые волосы за спину. – Странно, что ещё никто не примчался.  
  
– Иди ты, – огрызнулся Хаято, приподнимаясь и ощущая себя опустошённым. Сквало дураком не был и наверняка понял, что это и был ответ на все вопросы. И на «Что скажешь на моё предложение?», и на «Какого чёрта ты тут устроил?», и даже на выразительный взгляд «А не проводить ли тебя?»  
  
Хаято огляделся. Ямамото поблизости не было.  
  
– Успел уйти раньше, а я тебя заприметил ещё во время разговора, – гася пламя и поднимаясь, сообщил Сквало. Хаято кивнул.  
  
Он разозлился. И ярость его была направлена и на Ямамото с его детским «Не хочу быть с вами в одной песочнице», и на Сквало, решавшего за всех.  
  
А когда Хаято успокоился, Десятый вызвал к себе и объявил об уничтожении колец Вонголы.  
  
*  
С тех пор всё пошло наперекосяк. Тренировки отдавали безысходной тоской, почти с нуля приходилось подстраиваться под стандартные кольца. Расстраивали и бесили Ямамото и Сквало. Хаято не знал, как исправить отношения этих двоих; встревать напрямую и мирить их он не хотел, а может, и побаивался немного. Разбираться во всём этом тоже не собирался. А диски и вовсе выкинул на помойку.  
  
А потом появились Джессо, а следом за ними – Мильфиоре.  
  
*  
Они попали в засаду, добывая информацию о новом враге. Удирали на старом Фольце от людей Джессо: по торговым улочкам, петляя закоулками, иногда выскакивая на шоссе и тут же ныряя в подворотню. Хаято стрелял по шинам и швырял динамит, отвлекаясь от дороги и передавая руль Ямамото. Тот же выпускал Коджиро на тех, кто передвигался по воздуху, разок даже выбрался на крышу и обездвижил одного нагнавшего их ублюдка атакой из арсенала Сквало.  
  
Когда впереди замаячил тупик, и их обложили со всех сторон, по внутренней связи раздался треск, а за ним весёлый и знакомый до боли вопль:  
  
– Ну что, подтереть вам попки, засранцы?!  
  
– Сквало! – радостно заорал Ямамото, хватая рацию. – Ты где?!  
  
– Иди в жопу, Сквало! – поприветствовал его Хаято, выворачивая руль, чтобы не встретиться лобовым стеклом со стеной.  
  
– Вылезайте из машины, быстро!  
  
Не задавая вопросов, Хаято и Ямамото синхронно отстегнули ремни и вывалились из салона.  
  
По машине тут же долбануло пламенем, но не успел Фольц превратиться в груду металлолома, как в стороны брызнула кирпичная кладка, пробивая крышу, волна пламени Дождя отбила чужую атаку, – и в голубоватом сиянии, ощерив зубастую пасть, на людей Мильфиоре ринулся гибкий и прекрасный Ало.  
  
Нацепив на кольца цепь Маммона, они втроём спрятались в одной из тайных квартир Вонголы. Мера была временная, оставаться долго на одном месте не имело смысла – всё равно найдут. И Хаято подумал, что неплохо провести это время вместе с Ямамото и Сквало. Жаль, выпивки в квартире не нашлось, но поговорить, наконец, стоило, и будет даже лучше, если на трезвую голову. Тем более теперь, когда жить им осталось, возможно, недолго.  
  
Ямамото, видимо, думал о чём-то похожем, потому что первым заговорил:  
  
– Как вам план Цуны и Ирие Шоичи? Думаете, получится? Жутковато немного, правда? – Ямамото рассмеялся. – Интересно, в той круглой штуковине, куда нас отправит этот Шоичи, мы будем что-нибудь ощущать?..  
  
Договорить Ямамото не успел. Сквало вдруг подошёл к Хаято, вынул из его наплечной кобуры глок и, схватив Хаято за шею, ткнул дулом в распахнувшийся в возмущении рот. Аккуратно так ткнул, заставив разомкнуть губы и давя на зубы.  
  
– Давай, ты у меня в долгу.  
  
– Сквало! – возмутился Ямамото, а Хаято мог только гневно вращать глазами и до обидного беспомощно хвататься за китель: ни врезать – слишком близко стоял Сквало, ни дать по яйцам – учёл и это, говнюк, втиснул колено между его ног.  
  
– Заткнись, пацан, ты тоже облажался, я вас обоих спас. Так что и вести игру буду я, – отрезал Сквало и кивнул на Хаято. – Сосать умеешь?  
  
Хаято поперхнулся слюной, сглатывая, растерянно и даже испуганно глянул на Ямамото, а потом на Сквало. И вдруг ощутил возбуждение и странное, кружившее голову сумасшествие.  
  
Если им действительно осталось всего ничего, нахрен разговоры.  
  
Он прикрыл глаза, разжал зубы и шевельнул языком, проводя им вдоль тонкого холодного пластика. Наклонил голову, мягко, с нажимом скользя по стволу губами, и прихватил зубами прицел.  
  
Глянул вопросительно на Сквало. Тот кивнул и одобрительно оскалился. Двинул кистью, разворачивая пистолет боком, запрокинул Хаято голову и неторопливо, но уверенно загнал дуло почти до горла.  
  
– Вот так, Хаято. Давно хотел выебать тебя этой пушкой. Ты так с ней в тире заигрывал, что у меня каждый раз стояло.  
  
У Хаято резко потемнело в глазах и сбилось дыхание.  
  
– Сквало... – позвал Ямамото, делая шаг к ним. – Осторожней, не прострели ему башку случайно...  
  
«…дёрнув там, где не надо», – мысленно закончил Хаято и застонал, млея от мысли, что одно неловкое движение, и его мозги разлетятся кровавым фейерверком по всей комнате. Опасность моментально нагнала в кровь адреналина, от возбуждения Хаято взмок, но страха не было, только доверие, неожиданно сильное.  
  
– Гокудера, ты в порядке? – озабоченно спросил Ямамото, настороженно глядя на Сквало и явно не решаясь подойти ближе. Ладонь его медленно потянулась за плечо и сжалась. Хаято узнал этот жест; так Ямамото сжимал рукоять катаны.  
  
– Не дёргайся, пацан. Стой на месте и смотри. Ему же нравится, – Сквало осторожно, но настойчиво поводил стволом по языку вперёд-назад, имитируя фрикции, каждый раз загоняя чуть глубже. Хаято давил рвотный рефлекс, дрожал от ощущения смертельно опасной игрушки во рту и тихо постанывал, хотя если мог бы, то орал от восторга. От напряжения ныла челюсть, пот щекотал шею, а инстинкты ждали последнего в его жизни щелчка. Взгляд больше не фокусировался, а ему до спазмов в горле хотелось увидеть Ямамото.  
  
Дыхание Сквало тоже сбилось; он грубо, со вкусом ругнулся, вытащил дуло изо рта Хаято и провёл по его скуле, размазывая слюну.  
  
– Трахнуть тебя им, Хаято?  
  
Не игра слов, а самое настоящее предложение.  
  
Хаято оттёр рот и медленно произнёс:  
  
– Я не против. Только не в этот раз.  
  
– Не в этот? – приподнял бровь Сквало, убрал руку с его шеи и покрутил глок на пальце. – Значит, будут другие? Ну-ка, расскажи мне о них. Давай, смелее. Такеши, хочешь послушать?  
  
Хаято наконец смог обернуться и тоже взглянуть на него.  
  
– Хочу, – хрипло отозвался Ямамото, опуская руки и заметно расслабляясь. Лоб у него блестел от испарины, галстук слегка сбился набок. Смотрел Ямамото удивлённо и чуть рассеянно, словно не до конца понял услышанное, но губы его уже тронула блуждающая мечтательная улыбка.  
  
– Я возьму твою руку вот так, – Хаято перехватил запястье Сквало и потянул к лицу, прижался щекой.  
  
Сквало возмущённо мотнул головой, но руку не отдёрнул. Ямамото от изумления открыл рот и уставился во все глаза. Хаято смотрел в упор, но не на Сквало – на Ямамото, трогая языком шрамы на ладони, задевая шершавые подушечки и свежие ссадины на пальцах Сквало. На языке оставался знакомый горьковатый привкус пороха и особенной – дождевой воды.  
  
Ямамото сглотнул и кивком предложил «дальше». Сквало шевельнул рукой, позволяя медленно, по очереди вбирать пальцы глубже и облизывать, посасывать и покусывать.  
  
– Потом ты засунешь эти пальцы мне в задницу и растянешь меня так, чтобы этот грёбанный пистолет входил в меня без проблем и…  
  
– Нет, я сам тебя растяну, – вдруг сказал Ямамото, и тут же замолчал под двумя обращенными на него взглядами. Но, кажется, догадавшись, что от него ждут продолжения, добавил: – Я бы хотел… раздеть тебя догола, оставить только браслеты и подвески, и уронить лицом в подушку... – он замолчал, но Хаято чувствовал, что уже не от смущения – просто Ямамото нужно было додумать фантазию до конца. – Я зарылся бы пальцами в твои волосы и провёл глоком по позвоночнику, сверху вниз, с нажимом, чтобы горячая кожа и на контрасте – холодный ствол. А потом, – Ямамото чуть смущённо улыбнулся. – Потом… я бы погладил дулом твои ягодицы – они у тебя охрененные, ты знаешь? – и между ними. И ждал бы, когда ты сам вздернешь задницу навстречу, и тогда я заменю дуло на пальцы. Я бы хотел этого, – усмехнулся едва уловимо печально.  
  
– Извращенец, – вспыхнул Хаято. Брюки уже давно порядочно давили, но слушать и представлять-почти-ощущать хотелось больше, чем стряхнуть дурацкую тряпку.  
  
Ямамото рассмеялся:  
  
– А потом я тебя вылижу.  
  
– Засранцы, я сейчас дрочить начну!  
  
– Так дрочи, твоя очередь, – Хаято повернулся к Сквало и захлебнулся от его взгляда.  
  
– Тогда продолжай, – Сквало настойчиво оттянул челюсть Хаято большим пальцем – как напоминание о незаконченном действии. Короткое «Что значит 'очередь'?» от Ямамото осталось без ответа.  
  
– Вы про меня не забыли? – Ямамото уселся на кровать и сбросил туфли. – Или я могу включить телевизор и посмотреть матч по бейсболу?  
  
– Совсем охуел, пацан?! – Сквало яростно взмахнул мечом под тихий смех Ямамото. А потом дёрнул его на себя и укусил за губу. Ямамото тут же сгрёб волосы Сквало в кулаки.  
  
Хаято подумал и положил глок на стул возле кровати. Мало ли ещё пригодится... подрочить.  
  
Сквало приобнял Хаято за талию, Ямамото вывернулся из пиджака, глядя на них жадно и откровенно, и больше времени терять не хотелось. Хотелось рвать одежду друг на друге, но получалось только путаться в галстуках, пуговицах и ремнях.  
  
Сквало втащил Хаято на постель, усадил коленями на плоские жёсткие подушки; на них, поколебавшись, лёг головой Ямамото, устроившись между разведённых ног, языком неловко прошёлся по его члену и смущённо улыбнулся. Хаято аж подбросило от прикосновения. Он почувствовал, что краснеет, и, поколебавшись, прижал к смуглой щеке член, позволяя вылизывать его дальше, а сам ласкал головку, каждый раз словно обжигаясь, стоило задеть скулы или подбородок Ямамото.  
  
Лучше фантазий, лучше дрочки! Разве что губы горели от желания целоваться, и где, мать его, Сквало?!  
  
Ямамото выглядел таким невменяемым от счастья, что Хаято захотелось двинуть ему под рёбра. Или лечь на него и вобрать длинный, чуть изогнутый гладкий член до глотки. Или... но сомнения ещё не отпустили его, и все варианты заставляли вздрагивать и сжиматься.  
  
Но Ямамото не пытался отстраниться, сменить позу или оттолкнуть руки Хаято, и мысли испарялись, как утренний туман. Лаская себя, Хаято двигал бёдрами навстречу горячему рту Ямамото, в который, не утерпев, и засадил, приподнявшись. Только по уздечку, но и этого хватило, чтобы подойти к грани.  
  
Хаято охнул, попытался сдуть лезущую в глаза чёлку, перекинул все свои подвески за спину и поймал взгляд Ямамото, жаркий и пьяный, довольный. Придурок...  
  
Поперёк живота легла тёплая ладонь Сквало, пощекотала бок и сместилась к ягодицам, надавив на вход. Вторая сжала подбородок, запрокинув лицо Хаято, и Сквало шепнул в висок:  
  
– Не смотри, а то быстро кончишь.  
  
Хаято коротко выдыхал, ненавидя серый потолок; слушал, как Ямамото дрочит себе, как Сквало дышит ему в затылок. Позволял себя растягивать и ласкать, покачивался и неуверенно прислушивался к ощущениям, ждал чего-то, сцепив зубы. В заднице саднило и тянуло, язык Ямамото кружил по головке, озноб сменялся жаром, жар – удовольствием; его было мало, чтобы распалиться совсем и кончить, но хватало, чтобы удерживать изводящее возбуждение.  
  
А потом Сквало выдавил столько смазки, что, кажется, в ней была вся задница и бёдра Хаято, и протиснулся внутрь: медленно, но уверенно. Заломило от напряжения ноги и поясницу, поза вызвала странную неловкость, некуда было девать руки.  
  
Тут же, словно почувствовав это, Ямамото переплёл их пальцы. Хаято вцепился в него, качнулся, вжимаясь в яйца Сквало; тот выдохнул, толкнулся на пробу, и Хаято едва не взвыл от вспышки яркого удовольствия.   
  
– Вот так, – прошептал Сквало, и в голосе его была и насмешка, и пугающая нежность, и нетерпение. Он поцеловал Хаято в плечо и стал двигаться, резко, быстро, ритмично, не размениваясь на реверансы, совсем как в бою с мечом в руке.  
  
Хаято выругался. Ямамото рассмеялся, встал на колени, бережно убрал волосы с его лица и полез жадно целоваться, сжимая его член в крепком кулаке. Хаято задыхался, пот тек между лопаток и по груди, штормило, в висках клокотала кровь. Он извивался, насаживался и сжимался, вырывая хриплые ругательства из Сквало, мычал и стонал в рот Ямамото. И желал только одного – кончить.  
  
*  
Хаято наслаждался редкой дрожью затухающего удовольствия и отчаянно хотел покурить и поесть. И взорвать пару десятков динамитных шашек от легкости на душе – чтобы стало совсем идеально.  
  
Но только потянулся к принесённому влажному полотенцу, как зацепился взглядом за Сквало. За плечи, покрытые родинками, которые сейчас ласкал губами Ямамото.  
  
Разрядку получил только Хаято и расслабленный, лежал и лишь впитывал, как Ямамото целомудренно целовал Сквало в ухо, в высокую скулу, в подбородок. Как облизал линию челюсти, а потом, неожиданно серьёзный, заломил руку Сквало и вжал его в матрац: грудью, животом, членом. Развёл коленом бёдра и, уперевшись одной рукой в постель, размеренно, с оттягом стал трахать Сквало, полностью вытаскивая и резко засаживая почти на всю длину.  
  
Хаято забывал дышать, запоминая, как тёмная головка появляется и исчезает между бледных поджарых ягодиц, как откликается всем телом коротко стонущий Сквало, как руки Ямамото путаются в его волосах, убирают их с лица Сквало, чтобы он и Хаято видели друг друга.  
  
Сквало глядел в упор и улыбался так, что Хаято вспотел, а в паху плеснуло жидким огнём. Захотелось засунуть в себя пальцы и дрочить-дрочить-дрочить...  
  
Ревность вымывало из головы вместе с нарастающим желанием. Хаято смотрел бы на них и смотрел. Но Сквало прикрыл глаза, сжав рот в тонкую полоску, попытался отстраниться и будто вовсе выползти из-под Ямамото, напрягся, резко вздрагивая... А потом выдохнул протяжно – облегчённо, довольно, – и расслабился.  
  
– Меня при пожаре выносить первым, – со смешком предупредил Сквало и оглушительно зевнул. Задел Хаято пяткой, сонно перетянул его спутанные подвески обратно на грудь, а в ноздри от него бил дурманящий запах кожи и секса.  
  
Рядом растянулся Ямамото, додрачивая себе, но перехватил взгляд Хаято – и небрежно раздвинул ноги.  
  
*  
Из еды обнаружились только консервы и макароны. Быстро кончились запасы презервативов, и кровать для троих была узковата, зато тёплых пледов нашлось целых два. Не хотелось ни умирать, ни ссориться, ни расходиться. Исчезать в огромной белой машине Ирие Шоичи тоже не хотелось, но в ответ на это Сквало разразился такой отборной бранью – взбодрило не хуже упавшего под ноги динамита.  
  
Сквало орал, что подыхать тут не собирается и им не позволит; что всё завершится победой, ведь он просто обязан убедиться, что Ямамото встал на истинный путь и битой машет только по уикендам.  
  
Ямамото весело ответил, что должен же он в каком-то из миров исполнить заветную мечту Сквало, за что получил кулаком под дых и улыбнулся как-то отчаянно, чуть горько: ведь он лучший киллер Вонголы, а значит – должен вернуться.  
  
Хаято жевал скудный ужин, слушал их и думал, что всё получится. И у них взрослых, и у них мелких. В конце концов, Вонгола едина, и именно сейчас он ощущал это отчётливо и полно как никогда.


End file.
